Blades at Bay
by AoiNoKitsune
Summary: Takao (Tyson) notices his BeyBlade team mates are acting... strange. What could possibly be happening? (YAOI!)


****

*Disclaimer: This work is NOT meant for sale or any other way of profit, it was created for entertainment only.All rights reserved to BeyBlade belong to the people that created and realized the project. I'm merely playing with the characters, guys ^^ I'll give 'em back when this fic's over.

* * *

BeyBlade fanfic: **Blades at Bay  
**_Kitsune  
_March 2003

****

Rating: R  
**Cathegories**: Romance / Humor  
**Warning!** : slash / yaoi LEMON – Which would mean two (or more) MALES *HAVING SEX* ... with each other, that is.  
- Homophobes, get away while you still can. Oh, and flaming here works like this; You flame me, I send you digitalized Antrax =P And I'm bloody serious.  
- Kids, see the rating? Click the back button before this fic deflourishes your innocence. I'll have you know I don't hold myself responsible, I warned you.

****

Gomamon: Will you listen to me?!! This. Is. A. BAD. Idea!  
**Kitsu**: Why? It's not like anybody's gonna die because I wrote a random slash lemon fic...  
**Gomamon**: Kami! Think, kid! Use your brains for once!! Think of your reputation!! Think of _my_ reputation .  
**Kitsu**: Reputation? *grinns sleekly* What reputation? Besides, I've allready made up my mind =P  
**Gomamon**: But you don't even know BeyBlade! You've watched it only TWICE! You barely distinguish who's who!!  
**Kitsu**: True. That's why I'm writing this, to know the characters better. Intimately =3  
**Gomomon**: ... that's a theory only your chicken-size hentai brain can understand -_-;  
**Kitsu**: Thanks - you're sleeping on the floor tonight, Goma. *^_^* Now be a good muse and call your flying fishy friends to inspire me... OR ELSE.  
**Gomomon**: Err... _Assault Fish_! .;;;

* * *

Oh, this is *so* much better! Takato thought as he lazily stretched in the middle of the dark hallway that leaded to his room. Oh yeah, THE room. He couldn't stop the content grin that begun spreading over his face, not that he could dig out a single reason to do so. The rooms Mr. Daitenji booked for the BladeBreakers during the final BayBlade tournament in Russia were, to say the least, heaven on earth! The vision of the big country he had had before their arrival shattered compleetly to dust. No strict unfriendly people, no plain quick-built urban achirecture, no cold, strictly efficient furniture... Oh no. He had no idea about the rest of them but he surely couldn't complain about all that modern rounded oak furniture, big bright windows enticed with double courtains, heavenly-white, nearly transparent ones and crow black. And the bed... Takao thought he could happily drawn in it! He never saw such a big four-poster, not even in the movies! And the black satin sheets – Oi!

The only problem there was was the one that he found himself never being freed of, the one he kept having for the whole World tournament – hell – from the FIRST tournament he'd ever been to. No, even before that. That haunting problem heard on the name of Kai. That Kai shared his heavenly room, the bastard. The same Kai that his eyes suddenly registered subtly leaning closer to a slightly opened door across the hall. Well, obviously not subtly enough.

Quietly walking up to the guy, he toyed withe the idea of scaring the shit out of him, but just as he was about to, a random spare part of his Dragoon Bey fell from his pocket, thudding on the soft carpet. The sound was quite quiet, but obviously not enough to fade in the silence of the hall before touching Kai's ears. The blue-nette spun around in a flash of air, nerves srting-tight as a cat's, ready to pounce. However, seeing Takao, his shoulders dropped and his expression gave way to a sigh of relief. Surprisingly. he stuck his face close to the door again, leaving his younger team-mate staring blankly at his denim-clad ass.

Slightly pissed off (as always when he was forced to deal with Kai) Takao snickered "Hey, Cool-ass, ain't it impolite to peek in other beple's bedr-" but was just as quickly silenced. Kai had grabbed him quickly, clamping his mouth with one hand and trapping his arms by his sides with the other, embracing him over the waist. Before the firece boy could react, he leaned close to his ear, invlontarily sweeping him on his Spandex-clad chest and whispered quickly in the boy's ear.

"There's something going on in there, Mr. Leader," With that he made Takao lean closer to the door, to be able to look in. His face out of the boy's view, Kai smirked. He sure as hell was courios to see Takao react on *that* sight...

Leader? That was new... ! As far as Takao knew, Kai strictly refused to follow his battle plans, even more, he never bothered to listen in the first place. And on every occasion possible he made sure to make him look like a complete impulsive idiot rather than a national-level BeyBlade team leader, never forgetting to outline how much _he_ would Oh! so perfectly fit in that role. But then again, Takao had to addmit he was right. Beside the idiot part, of course. Deffinetly. Truth be told, Kai way one hell of a BeyBlader. It seemed irrevelant what his opponents did, his Dranzer Bey shattered them no matter what. He was a one-man-team, refusing to socialize with the rest of his national crew. So why had he called him leader now? Was he finally submitting to him?

A quiet moan caught his attention and Takao, still firmly held by Kai's persistent arms and hands, dragged his gaze trough the slightly opened door.

He would have gasped then, had he been able to.

The first thing his eyes registered was a flashing screen. He briefly noticed it belonged to Prof. K's laptop, placed neatly on a table, close enough to the door for him to recodgnise the picture displayed on it. The picture of _himself_. It was probably one of those back from Prof. K's digital-photographing mania. Boy, was he glad that got over! Prof. would ask him to pose in many stupid or strange positions and the photo displayed was a living proof of that. It showed him in frog-perspective, with his crotch in first plan in the low left border of the picture, his topless torso displayed in diagonal with his hands linked at the nape of his head.

But that wasn't what sucked the air out of his lungs. At the table, on a big, cosy-looking chair sat the shaggy-haired brunette, leaning back comftably. He was quietly gasping, elliciting soft little whimpers all the while his chest kept eccessively hoovering rithmically. His right shoulder was continuously stiffing, Takao noted, and as his eyes followed down the lenght of his mooving arm – that was when the shock kicked in.

Prof. K's hand was diving in his opened pants, boxers eased out of the way, and pumping, frenetically. He had flung his legs over the bracers then, looking as heated and vunerable as Takao never thought Prof. K could, blissfully enjoying as he carressed needingly his hardened shaft. Takao glared, stiffened. His team-mate was whaking off over his picture? Why would rational-driven Prof. K do such a thing?! But he really seemed to feel good over what he was doing...

The boy's hips begun rocking along with his pumps and his moans slightly increased in volume. He must have been really close... In the heat of the situation, Takao barely acknowledged Kai hands on him trembled slightly. It was only for a bref second, becuse in the next, Prof K was allready grunting with restraint, trembling hand reaching quickly for a Kleenex, and placing it over the tip of his shaft. He continued trusting firecely in his hand, sensitive flesh colliding roughly within it's grasp, each stroke taking the shaking brunette higher and deeper in his fantay untill...

"Taka – aaah!!"

Takao slumped heavily against Kai as he watched Prof. K, wide-eyed and efficently shocked out, as the boy stiffened to a halt, head falling back in elasion and hand stilling on his own cock as the smell of cum met his nose. He never noticed Kai cautiously dragging him away before they could've been spotted.

He awoke from the shock only inside his room as Kai slumped down on the black-satin sheets, his fox-brown eyes resting expectedly on Takao's hazel brown. He linked his fingers underneath his head and yawened nonchalantly.

"So? Quite a show we've had, hadn't we?"

Glaring down on the teasingly smiling Kai, Takao remembered the boy was the last person in the world he wanted to talk to about something as... as embarassing as that. Well, another _boy_ was finding him a turn-on. Which should consequentially mean he was viewed as femminine? He never once stopped to consider something was wrong with Prof K, probably because there _never_ was anything wrong with Prof. K (eccesive Warcraft 3 battlenet obsession put aside). So what was the cause? Noticing the inquiring look Kai kept shooting him, Takao felt his left eyelid twitch as his nerves boiled up. Not this time, he would *not* let the bastard insult him over this! Better bottle the whole matter up and deal with it some other time, Takao firmly decided. He spun on his heel and walked out of the door, grabbing fresh boxers and his PJ on the way, totally missing the mischievous smile that drew on Kai's lips.

The BladeBrakers had the whole upper left wing of the small hotel to themselves, four rooms and a huge group bathroom. One of the rooms was reserved for Mr. Daitenji, Prof. K shared his with Rei and Takao found himself stuck with Kai, especially because no one wanted to sleep next-side to Max, the blonde was known as loving to cuddle during the night... Takao had had the opportunity to find the autentity of the rumour first-hand. A shocking exsperience indeed.

Flinging the bathroom door open, Takao found himself face to face with Rei. The chinese semed as if he was about to grasp the knob himself to open the door and get to bed, but he simply paused in his tracks. Takao, sensing the boy had no real intention to move, pushed pass him, ignoring him fully. He had enough problems to think of, he felt no need to deal with whatever was wrong with Rei. He shed his clothes nonchalantly, never noticing that the Chinese, instead of leaving, went back into the bathroom, cleaning subtly his teeth – for the second time in five minutes. He stepped in the shower and rolled the water on, letting it wash all of this sudden cofusion off of him.

When he came out of the shower, Rei was – to his surprise – still neatly cleaning his teeth. Chinese have always been wired, though Takao and reached for a towel to dry himself. Just when he was wrapping the towel around his waist, he heard his team-mate mumble a curse in his mother-language. "I can't even get into the room now..." followed it.

Takao sighed at this point. So Rei knew what Prof. K was doing? Poor guy, having to keep such a secret. He could speak with Rei, they'd both feel much better, he was sure. So he gathered his clothes and walked for the sink leaning on the wall by it to be able to look in the boy's golden eyes. "That's OK. I guess we've all got our problems."

To his surprise, Rei flashed a deep shade of crimson. "So you know- You too, Takao?" The Chinese asked him incredulously. He seemed pretty shocked, so Takao flashed him a reassuring smile. Why should they worry? Things normally went for the best if one's will was strong enough, didn't they? It was what his grandfather had taught him. And it always worked with kendo, so why shouldn't it in life in general? As he watched Rei lean down and wash the toothpaste out of his mouth he suddenly noticed the boy was clad only in his white, yellow-rimmed chinese suit. Being split nerly up to the waist, the garment showed off the boy's muscled but still lean legs, making Takao frown. Why hadn't he put on some boxers or something?

As Rei drew up, drying his lips, his expression changed, but Takao couldn't point out how exactly. He most rassembled a tiger ready to take down his prey. Dragging his eyes nervously away from those golden depths, Takao was shocked for the second time that evening. He noticed Rei's white tunic was intensely bulging in the front, dangerously detaching the febric from the skin, showing off a fair amount of the boy's legs. And then suddenly, he leaned forward against the sink, rubbing slowly but eloquently against the cool marble surface, golden eyes devouring him inch by inch.

"Takao," he purred, "Why haven't you said so sooner?" With that, Rei left the sink and walked slowly up to him, smirking, detterminated to do what his lower brains dictated.

Takao, on the other hand, was still gathering his own determination to bolt. What the fuck was wrong with Rei? This was probably some kind of sick joke. But then again April fool's day was nowhere near to come, and despite Rei's usual stubborn dettermination to have it his way or the high-way, he had to addmit he never saw it reach such a level. However, his distraction cost Takao dearly.

He suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, and the firece Chinese was whispering in his ear, "If you knew we were, and still are, aroused, you could have hinted on me, koi."

WHAT? Aroused?! But he thought Rei was _digusted_! "Uh, listen, I..." he stammered, trying to push out of the boy's embace. Really, what was the right thing to say at this point? What could he say to his gay friend who wanted to make mooves on him without hurting his feelings? Rei was a basic component in their group, his determination helping to lift the team's moral and flee all the doubts and nervousness before the tournaments. And Takao wanted to keep it that way. He looked up in Rei's hazel-shaped golden eyes and swallowed hardly at the tiger-gaze devouring him. "I really don't know how to put this, but..." he muttered, still subtly trying to beak free.

To his shock, Rei's expression softened in a rush, golden eyes sprckling with a strong gleam of fondness, and Takao felt his face beeing cupped lovingly. "It's OK," Rei was telling him and he felt himself relax slightly. Good, the Chinese prooved to be more accepting than he initially thought. So there was no problem, Rei would let him be. He felt a bit sorry for having to brake his friend's heart, but what the hell was he do – he wasn't gay. The only stitch in the theory remained that the those golden eyes kept leaning closer and closer, slightly closing on the way...

"I've never had sex before either," was the final whisper that escaped from Rei's lips before they pressed softly upon his own. They tasted fresh, of mint toothpaste and something sweet that must have been Rei's own taste and Takao froze. How much misunderstood could one get? His tugging away was most certanly NOT the pudic virginal denial, at least basically not. He grunted, grasping Rei's arms forecfully trying to make him back away, but the Chinese must heave understood it as an urge of passion, for he pulled closer onto Takao and tentatively pushed his tongue in the boy's mouth.

It felt really wired, nearly freaky, but not entirely bad. Rei seemed knowing where and how to touch, how to swirl his tongue and when to fill his lungs to continue seemingly without intervalls. Kami, did the Chinese read Kamasutra to their children as a bedtime story? Slowly, Takao felt his knees growing weak and his will to get away fading. What felt good couldn't be wrong, could it? Rei's hands left his face, sleekly sliding down along his bare chest, brushing teasingly upon the hardened nipples on their way, and then glided down to his back, subtly diving under the concealing towel that rode now low over his hips. Firm fingers knead into his buttocks and, involontarilly, Takao thrust forward, crushing his groin against Rei's, meeting the moist bulge in the boy's tunic.

He moaned in the boy's mouth, he couldn't stop it. And as soon as he did, he felt Rei beggining to rub their groins together. Not knowing any better, he begun to rub along, steadying himself with his hands encircling around the Chinese's waist. Their lips parted then, they couldn't keep up kissing due to their frenezied breathing, but Rei kept his cheek pressed on Takao's, holding the boy close as they grind together...

The knob screetched loudly and in pure shock Rei jumped away from him, tearing out of his fold on his waist in one smooth moove. The sudden lack of phisical support made Takao's knees succumb to his weight and he collapsed on the floor against the wall, his mind still dimmed from the encounter.

Kai slowly eased the door open and nonchalantly stepped in, closing it behind him. Taking in the sight of his two deshlieved-looking team-mates, he arched his eyebrows questioningly, his foxy eyes glaring back and forth into hazel brown and golden depths that reflected the same cast of fuzzy confusion. After an awkward silence, he shrugged patiently and simply walked pass them to the showers, stripping his spandex tank-top. Takao, blushing a deep shade of red that he never thought human skin could manage to turn to, noticed Rei was somewhat cautiously focused on the older blue-nette, nerves buckling with tension. He quickly grabbed his clothes and, trying to be as unnoticabe as possibe, fled the bathroom.

Kai smirked as he dropped his denim pants to pool around his anckles. He shot a threatening look at Rei over his shoulder. "Were you doing anything wou weren't supposed to, Rei?"

The Chinese swallowed hard, flushing, and slowly but boldly shook his head.

Takao stood in the hallway, pondering. He sure as hell didn't want to be alone at this point. Being alone would mean having to think about what had happened, or rather, what was _about to_ happen. He let Rei kiss him, his first kiss lost forever! But then again he wasn't traditionalistic nor anywhere near to that, so he simply shrugged that thought away. What occured to him heavy to swallow was something else – would Rei want to do that again? No, not the kiss, the _other_ thing. It could have been quite nice if it wasn't basically disgusting. And wasn't Rei talking about sex? Basic ettiquette aside – how could two boys even have sex?

He sighed, feeling the cool air of the hallway on his bare skin. He was still clad only with the big white towel wrapped around his hips, reaching past his knees. He wanted to go to his room and hide under the covers, but then he remembered Kai would have to come there too eventually. And he so didn't want to see that triumphant look in the boy's eyes as he'd manage to silently insult him, yet again. Determinated to suffer anything in order not to let Kai shatter his ego even more, he boldly walked up to a door and knocked quickly before he could loose his resolve.

"Come in!" sang a pettite alto and he pressed on the knob. As he entered the room two big emerald-like gems greeted him. Max sat on his wide four-poster bed, a small blond fey lost in sea of black satin. His pale blue silky PJ made him look so much younger and innocent that Takao felt a relieveing sigh escape his lungs. He could deal with the blone's snuggling once more, no sweat. As long as he wouldn't have to face Kai or Rei or Prof. K just yet. He forced a smile and walked up to the big bed dropping tiredly to sit on it next to his blonde team-mate BladeBreaker.

"Mind if I sleep here, Max?" he asked. Those big green eyes widdened further in pure joy and suddenly Takao wasn't so sure anymore it was such a good idea.

"Sure!" grinned the blonde enthusiastically, quickly scooting over to make room for his team-leader. But Takao stood up and, reaching for his boxers and PJ, dressed himself. Only then he reluctantly slid under the covers. It'll be alright. All he had to do was believe it. He wondered then, why had they had to book double-bed rooms in the first place? Because they were cheaper? Or was it all a part of some diabolical plan? Feeling restless, he let his eyes glide over the room to gaze out of the window into the dark blue starlit sky, but he jumped, startled, before he could manage to do so.

Max's wide emeral depths were gazing at him simpathetically form inches apart. "Something happened to you," the blonde bated his long eyelashes, "Did you fight with Kai?"

Takao shook his head. Perhaps he could tell it all to Max, the blonde was nice enough to listen. But was he bright enough to be able to keep it secret too? Regarding the big innocent eyes glaring back at him, Takao sweetdropped. No, most deffinately not. Knowing him, he'd unconsciously spill it all out in the morning when Mr. Daitenji asked him had he had a good night sleep. So he strategically kept quiet, scooting slightly away from the his half-american friend.

Max pouted, sensing something was wrong but he would not be told what. Obviously his team-leader wasn't in the mood for talking and was feeling sad, so he decided to liven things up, wanting him to feel better. "Takao-san! Let's play!" he cheered, sitting joyfully upright on the bed.

Oh boy, here we go... swallowed the older boy. Thuth be told, he wasn't much older than Max, only a couple of months, but the blonde was far more childlish than any of them. He was pretty much a spoiled brat, his parents lived divorced, his dad leading a hobby shop in Japan and his mom working on a BeyBlade development campus somewhere in America. They both covered him with gifts on every possible occasion – if Max wanted something, anything, all he had to do was simply ask either of them. But, consequentially, it prooved to be a good thing. If any of their BeyBlades broke or needed upgrade or any other modification, Max would call up home and the next day the needed part arrived with air-mail – as simple as that. So, in his own way, Max was irreplacable for the BladeBrakers and, sighing, Takao decided keeping a good diplomatic profile with the guy was one hell of a good idea. Also, it was an idea that needed quite a lot of nerves.

"... allright. What do you want to play?" It was going to be a long night.

Max beamed "Kittens! Let's play we're kittens!"

Did he say 'long'? What he meant was '_everlasting_'.

Before he could mouth his reluctant approoval, Takao felt pinned down onto the bed, a pair of legs straddled him and those emerald eyes were suddenly shockingly close to his face. "Poor little kitty, you're sad! Here, let your little kitty friend make you feel better..." Max was telling him, grinning. If he didn't know better, Takao would bet there was a flash of lust gleaming in those apparently innocent eyes. But it this was *Max*, the guy who probably had no idea a penis could be used for anything else than to pee. So what was he worried about? It was probably just the stress making him see things that weren't there. He decided to play along and smiled tiredly up at his playful friend, nodding.

He was a little startled when the blonde snuggled down on him, pushing his PJ top up and buried his face in the hollow of his neck. What kind of a game was this? Was it just another exuse to snuggle? Annoting that sooner or later it would have came to that either way, Takao pulled the satin covers over them both and hoped the blonde would fall asleep soon at that point. He hoped in vain.

Once covered, Max's hands begun wanderning over all of the exposed chest underneath his fingertips. Skillfully finding the nipples his fingers begun tweaking them playfully and suddenly something moist slid along Takao's earlobe. "What are you d-" was what he managed to spit incredoulously before that same moisture glided over and then quickly between his lips, efficently silencing him. The invading tongue plunged deep into his mouth, deeper than Rei's did, brushing teasingly his own. He arched it, thrying to back away from the sudden kiss, but it only served for Max to play with it more easily. He swirled around it with his own, nibling, and sucked happily at his lips once or twice and then slowly retreated till his stunned team-leader's face was within his focus point.

Takao, watching in bemused horror as the boy contendedly licked his own lips, tried again. "What do you think you're doing?"

To his surprise, Max purred, actually purred. "Making you fell better?" he offered, batting long innocnt eyelashes again.

Deciding it was a mere coincidence was not easy, but Takao forced himself to label it just that. Max had no intention of kissing him, it was probbably just part of the game. It was desturbing of how hard it was to accept his own thoughts, especially when everything was screaming at him he was being fooled around. Better take the diplomatic way again. "Well I don't fell any better."

In the next moment Max shot up and rolled off of him, knealing on the bed with a deep frown. He pressed his silk-clad thighs firmly together, whimpering desperately, "... it hurts...!"

Just when guilt filled the older boy enough to actually allow himself to ask the blonde what was wrong, Max pointed innocently down into his lap, big emerald eyes sparckling innocently with a slight veil of tears. Following the pointing finger, Takao swallowed heavily. There was a very *not* innocent bulge tenting the front of the boy's blue PJ bottoms. Takao had no idea of how to react. He gazed at the worried-looking blonde that kept eyeing his own crotch with a frown, hands swept on his chest, not knowing what to do. "Why does it hurt? It never hurt that way before!" the boy panicked.

Takao couldn't help but smile. Poor guy, having a fit over his first bonner. Hadn't he ever seen what to do with it on TV or heard anybody talk about it? Geez, he really lived in the fantasy land his parents planed out for him. Takao was ready to bet he still believed children were brought to their parents by storks, just like he probably still beieved in Santa Claus and Kami knows what else. He chuckled shortly and smiled up in his friend's face. "Don't worry. It'll go away eventually."

"But it really hurts, Takao!" Max protested grabbing the waistband of his pajama and boxers and pulled them away from his skin, green eyes questioningly regarding the swollen flesh. He then tentatively reached inside to touch it but quickly withdrew his hand as the intensity of the feeling startled him. As he barely recovered, he decided to try it again. He reached inside his boxers a second time, carefully encircling his fingers around the base. His eyes lifted back to his team-leader then, slightly confused, but at the same time gleaming with realization. "It feels better when I touch it."

Takao rolled his eyes. He didn't want to see his friend jerk off for the first time in his life right in front of him. One jerk-off show per night was more than enough, and seeing Prof. K's was enough to make him have nightmares, there was no need of having to watch the bis. He wanted to go to sleep and forget the whole fucking matter, but he knew that Max, the anxious brat that he was, would not allow him to unless he did something about it. So he sat up too and sighed, for probably the milionth time that night.

"Stroke it, go ahead," he encouraged his friend. Hopefully, once climax hit him, Max would slump down exhausted and let him be untill morning. Which sounded as a pretty good thing. He watched, annoyed, as the blonde gave way to a few awkward slow strokes which made him even more desperate. "It keeps hurting, Takao! Even more now!" he finally moaned, frustrated.

"Of course. You're not doing it right."

While the dark-haired boy tried to come up with something to get the problem done and over with, the blonde suddenly shifted himself between his legs, kneeling, and glared expetantly at Takao. "Show me," he demanded. Meeting reluctance and repulsion in his team-leader's eyes, he grabbed hold of his hand and titled him his best puppy eyes, "Please, Takao-san?"

Takao closed his eyes and stroked, reassuring himself it was just a bad dream. But then againg it wasn't as bad... Listening to Max's incredolous gasps and sweet little whimpers of pleasure and knowing he was elliciting them from him, prooved to be quite a heady feeling. All he had to do was stroke quicker and Max would gasp louder. As much as having somebody else's cock in his hand felt awkward st first, he settled for doing what he knew felt good when he carressed his own, teasing the balls when reaching the base and then running his tumb up over the tip. Incredulous Max grasped at his shoudlers trying to steady himself under the sudden rush of pleasure, he was breathing pretty hard and Takao had no choice to miss any of his gasps. He found himelf swelling contendedly in his pants, for he knew just how good his hand could feel. And a hand he was feeling, indeed.

Max's fingers rubbed impatiently at his groin, tracing his lenght trough the thin fabric of his PJ bottoms and boxers tentatively. "Does it feel good?" he managed to ask between his raged breaths, "Do you like it too, Takao-san?"

In response, he groaned from somewhere deep in his throat and stroked harder the heated erection of his friend. His fingers were slick with his pre-cum, but he dimmly found out he didn't care. He listened to the juicy fapping sounds as he picked up speed, fingers rubbing persistantly up and down the shaft. Max dug his fingers deeply onto his erection, nearly cawing at the hardened flesh, and rubbed it with all his might, trying to make his team-leader feel the same inense bolts of liquid fire, over and over again. He pulled close onto Takao, steadying himself against the other boy's chest an felt himself slowly, but unavoidably, reaching the apex, stroke after rough troke bringing him higher. Without him really noticing, his hips strated to buckle, trying to quicken the stroking even more. His thugging at the other boy's still painfully conceled erection became even more frenezied and he felt moisture against the bulging cloth.

"More!" he whimpered. He felt close, really close, but even when Takao complied, pumping his erection with all of his strenght, he still wanted more. He lowered his head against his older team-mate's neck and bit the straining flesh greedily. The boy groaned again, the vibration of the sound shaking his lips and, blinded by the intensity of pleasure, Max came hard all over his leader's hand, cum shooting forward to splash against the boy's bare chest. Slumping heavily upon him, Max felt himself drifting unconscious.

Takao slumped back down against the bed. He was still painfully aroused and the boy was still grasping his member in a death-vise grip, even fallen asslep. Now that was quite... unexpected. He was amused over himself for enjoying such an activity. It wasn't that he didn't like masturbating, but... with someone else? With Max, of all of them? It felt pretty wired. And he deffinetly wanted to bolt away as soon as possible. Max and he, they had done something that they weren't supposed to, or so he believed. He should have known better than to encourage the blonde! He quickly made up his mind – Max would not find him next to him in the morning. Hopefully, he would think he dreamt the whole thing and forget it sometime soon, he was blonde afterall. Just when he was carefully dinsentangling himself from his sleeping friend a voice slashed trough him like razor blade.

"Knock – knock."

Takao's head spun towards the door and as he took in the sight a whole ice-age flew trough his spine.

In the dorframe, Kai was leant, smirking, his hands, surprisingly freed of the threatening gountlets, dove into the pockets of a pair of gray cotton pants. His bare chiseled chest seemed gleaming in the subtle light and Takao found himself staring at the two navy triangles, much alike the ones decorating his cheeks, framing his nipples. But suddenly he remembered what the boy spotted him doing. He bit his lip regretfully, it looked like the ego beating was innevitable. And not only that! When they'd get back to Japan Kai could spread the word transforming his life efficently to a livving hell. But, dammit, he'd face it like a man, he promised to himself, even though he was still so much of a boy. So he sat there, on the black satin sheets, next to the sleeping form of his blonde team-mate, and pierced firecely the boy's fox brown eyes with his gaze.

If Kai had had the opportuninty to see what they were doing, he hadn't commented. His brown-red eyes regarded Takao's a bit surprised, if not taken aback at the sheer amount of the determination that gleamed deep inside them. "Your grandfather called, but I couldn't find you, [1]" he stated calmly, not breaking the staring contest, "He whished us all good luck for tomorrow's tournament." His strong hand, the same that flared Dranzer Bey to life, shattering his opponents to pieces, glided sensually trough his blue locks that framed his forehead as if trying to lift them out of the way, trying in vain. He turned halfway back towards the hall, as if ready to leave, and then those foxy eyes dove into Takao's devouring depths once more. "Quit fooling around and come to bed. We've got battles to win tomorrow."

Takao blinked once, twice, three times... Where were the smart-ass remarks? Where was the crush-down-Takao game that Kai was so fond of? Why hadn't the boy used this opportuninty, practically served on a silver platter, to break him? Faint as a ghost he rose on his feet and left Max's side, too confused by his most hated team-member's strange behaviour to notice the sleek little smile that played on the blonde's lips. Subtle emerald eyes followd him walking trough the door untill he dissapeared out of their sight.

Entering his room, enlightened only by a pair of bed-side lamps, Takao noticed Kai was already lying comftably in the black satin sheets. Fox brown eyes, strictly focused on his every moove, followd him as every step took him closer to their owner, blinklessly. That was quite a strange occurance, his brain registered, but Takao was far beyond any possible amusement at that point. He was simply dreaming it all up, yeah, that was it. Trying to shrugg off the tension that those foxy eyes casted upon him, he sat neatly on the bed, ready to lay down and forget the whole matter but... Suddenly it hit him.

As hes eyes fell accidentaly on his own lap, he noticed he had a very deffinite wet spot on stomach and groin, not to mention his chest was glistering from Max's cum. Shit! No wonder Kai glared at him in that way! And even if he slowly felt his arrousal calming down, he knew it must have been stretching his pajama bottoms quite obviously while he walked across the room to the bed... Kai probably hadn't said anything because he must have been stunned by the view, but Takao knew the humiliation was comming eventually, all the worse now because the blue-nette had the whole night to ponder over it. There was no point in escaping, hell there was no way to escape! At this point he wondered if his grandfather was homophobi... Wait! It wasn't like _did_ anything! At leat not from his free will. He wasn't gay! It had nothing to do with him if others jerked off over him, wanted to fuck him or made him give them a hand-job... ?

But who was he fooling? He knew that, deep down, he had ejoyed it. Knowing Prof. K was attracted to him gave his self-confidence wings. Feeling Rei's will to please him rose his sense of leadership and totallitary control. Hearing Max wail, flushed, as he stroked him, flooded him with a strong sensation of unbeatable power. Hell, he felt unstoppable! If only there wasn't that spoil-sport of Kai anywhere near... The boy's presence nagged into his brain like a flash of holly light, evoking his guilty conscience. It seemed those foxy eyes knew everything, as it they belonged to a telepatic. Nothing could escape them, not even the most hidden thoughts. That Kai... Hell take the bastard!!

"You're bleeding."

He spun around, startled, dark blue locks sent flying. Without his ever-present baseball cap, Takao's hair easily flew loose as he moved his head even slightly, pooling annoyingly half-way over his chest. His dark hazel eyes placed on the pillow where he thought Kai's head was resting, but the boy wasn't there, only rumpled satin marked the previously occupied spot. Just when he was about to gaze around the room, Kai's voice touched sensually his ear. "You should know better than to let yourself be hurt like that."

Takao glared, gulping. Kai was leaning close to him, so close that he felt the boy's blue locks brushing against his forehead. He seened focused on the bruise on his right shoulder, the one left from Max's bite, cleaning it efficiently with a piece of cotton.

"Uh... It's nothing really, it doesn't even hurt..." he managed to stutter hoping Kai wouldn't ask him how he got it. He was not little surprised by the boy's sudden caring demeanor. After all, this was _Kai_, right? The Mr. I-don't-give-a-shit-about-anyone? It could all be just a part of some diabolical plot – like, was he rubbing venom into his blood-flow with that moist piece of cotton? But even if keeping his nerves alerted, Takao couldn't help not to notice the subtle play of lights over his team-mate's chest and, involontarily, he found himself comparing his stature to his other team-mates'. Rei was quite muscled, sure, but not even nearly as developed as Kai. Also, Kai's ass was not as coquettishly rounded as Prof. K's, but pretty firmly built and solid, or so he guessed from what he was able to see. And his hips weren't as slim as Max's but rather nicely bolded just enough to give him a sensual, slightly clesidral silhuette.

Fingers brushed against his skin softly, and he shivered, breathing deeply. It felt really nice as they glided attently over his sore skin. He could simply reach out and... No! He'd never do such a thing! But his hands felt restless and, as his eyes glided over the chiseled chest, feasting on so much tanned skin, he couldn't have stopped them, not even if he wanted to.

"It must have hurt," Takao whispered, deciding his voice was too unsteady. He placed his hand upon the boy's chest, marveling at the heat theat radiated from it. Kai frowened for a moment, fox-brown eyes cautiously scanning dreamy dark-hazel ones as if pondering what to think of the touch, but then he continued mending the bite nonchalantly.

"It must have hurt, getting your nipples tatooed," Takao was restless. Why was he suddenly feeling the urge to touch Kai? Was it because he wanted to see him vunerable? See him aroused and pleading, desperately urging him to touch him? Reducing him to souch a state would more than make up for all of the boy's teasing and insulting. It didn't need to become national afterwards – for Takao, that look would be enough. And maybe, just maybe, that aristocratic smirk would flee from his face for a while.

"True, but not as half as I expected it to," Kai answered in his usual cold manner, only this time, making sure to blow sensually in the boy's ear. He let himself smile knowingly as he saw him shudder slighty, blushing.

What do you know, Kai was actually human too, Takao grinned, never noticing the blush that warmed his cheeks underneath the foxy gaze. So if he wasn't imune to pain – was it the same with plesure? He thought briefly before diciding to brush one of the blue-tinted nipples, it did feel good when Rei and Max had done it to him...

Feeling soft fingers glide slowly, teasingly, over his chest, softly encircling his left nipple, Kai let himself quickly suck in his breath in what he hoped sounded a surprised gasp. It seemed working, because when he looked in the boy's eyes, subtly veiling his own with fake confusion, they gleamed mischievously back at him. "Takao?" he cracked, feeling the fingers tweaking his sensitive flesh, "What are you doing?"

The dark-blue haired boy grinned. His team-mate BladeBreaker was certanly ejoying his attention. He could have broke away anytime he wanted to, but his expression showed no sign he had an intenntion to do so. So Takao brought his other hand up too, teasing playfully the other nipple. "I was just curious if they still hurt," he stated innocently. Oh, yes, the bastard would pay for all the shame he got him trough.

Kai let his chest hoover in delight. Good, things were turning out just great. All he had to do now was play along and he'd reach his goal in no time. He leaned further down, pressing his forehead against Takao's digging his hand in the long dark-blue locks. The lack of brighter enlightment made them hue subtly black against the pale skin they were pooling over, pale skin that practically called to be ravished. But soon his attention was wrentched back to the now skilfully tweaking fingers that teased his nipples. He felt his bloodflow rush down onto his groin. Briefly waiting until his erection stretched the front of his pants, seeking contact, he let their noses brush. Gazing deep into Takao's eyes, from inches apart, he breathed fondly "No, they don't. They feel very good right now."

Suddenly his mouth was assaulted, soft lips dashed to brush his own in a rush. Before he could react, Takao felt pinned down, for what seemed the third time that night. But for what he cared at that point, it could have as be the millionth and he still wouldn't complain about it. He couldn't believe he actually seduced the stoic Mr. Cool-ass to kiss him urgingly, and the heat-radiating bulge that pressed on his thigh was most deffinetly the boy's bonner. Heatedly parting his lips to welcome the invadingly persistant tongue, he grinned mentally. He felt like a puppet master playing with his pawn. If he could master such an effect on somebody as cold as Kai, he could only muse how much easier it could be playing with his other team-mates' feelings, or with anybody else's for that matter. He let his hands glide down his 'friend's' sides slowly, pausing when he reached the hips. Summoning a bit of strenght to his arms, he shifted the boy's hips atop his own, his own erection was sort of hawling for attention. He let their legs entangle, just like Rei had made them to as they grind together in the bathroom.

Kai refused to let go of his lips. Not that he was ever asked to do so. His tongue explored Takao's mouth demandingly, thrusting deeply inside it only to retreat moments later, but not entierly. And just as quickly the motion repeated, over and over. Feeling comftably shifted to a more prolific position, he dug his elbows and knees into the matess, lifting a part of his weight off of the now squrming boy beneath him and slowly, in teasing circling motions, rocked their lined up erections, softly mewing in the boy's mouth.

While Kai's arms were trapped on each side of Takao's head, redirecting their owner's weight, Takao's were free to massage and explore. Spotting the waistband of Kai's pants, he tentatively dove inside them, cupping the buckling flesh of the boy's firm buttocks. Marveling at the strenght and passion that made them strain violently at every encounter he begun to rock along, grinding up with force as if taking on the challange. Every clash of Kai's erection against his, every buckle of the boy's buttocks, every rough rub of his concealing boxer shorts against his sensitive tip, it all built up his need. In the heat of the situation he barely acknowledged Kai wasn't wearing underware in the first place. He broke their kiss, panting. He couldn't bring himself to form the question, his brain was too dimmed from the lack of blood – the fluid had went to gather down brween his legs, and his mouth was too buisy moaning continuously.

If things went along good up to that point, why wouldn't they get even better, Kai wondered smirking down in the flushed face of his team-leader. He leant down over him, sweeping their chests together in order to free his hands that, as if of their own accord, brushed down the boy's flanks, hooking at the waistband of his PJ bottom and boxers. Reluctantly he lifted his hips up out of his reach and in one fluid motion, Takao lay naked, totally exposed and very hardly aroused before him.

Something wasn't going the way he initially planned, Takao noted as he blushed darlky, watching Kai drop his pants to pool in a pile on the floor. Following the boy's devouring gaze, he took in the sight of his own cock, stiff hard and standing up against his stomach, his pre-cum glistering wet all over his tip. He had meant to tease and reduce Kai to a totally desperate dog in heat but, unfortunately, he had remained affected as well. Sensing movement he dragged his eyes up against his team-mate, his team-mate that was currently buisy stepping out of his own pants. They regarded each other then, as if they had just met, ready like that cruical day to do anything to achieve what they wanted. Only this time it wasn't a BayBlade victory, but final fulfillment.

Kai climbed over him again, but hadn't paused to assault Takao's offered lips. He flunged himself oved the awaiting body, stunning the boy underneath him by facing the other way. He grinned teasingly at the inquiring look his team-mate shot him and then embraced his legs, planting his elbows on the matress and drawing the boy's knees apart with his hands. He heard Takao moan then, the realization of what was he about to do finally hitting him. And with a sweet smlie of anticipation, Kai lowered his opened mouth.

Impossible heat gripped his hardened shaft and Takao emptied the whole content of his lungs in one single, loud, moan. The thought alone of *where* was Kai licking him had made him want to throw up, but... But the way it felt... Overloaded for a sheer second, his eyes rolled in the back of his scull and impulsively, he felt the urge to show Kai what was he making him feel. In a rush, he grasped the older boy's awaiting cock, intenting to plung it deep into his mouth. But he stopped just before complying his intent. No, he couldn't do this. He simply couldn't bring himself to suck on the slick erection awaiting him... How could Kai do it, was beyond him, but he just couldn't.

Kai ran his tongue teasingly under the pink tip, skillfully licking and sucking, totally enjoying the bitter-sweet taste of Takao's pre-cum. Why wasn't his team-leader following his example? Was it too much to handle? Deciding he didn't want to get up to find out, he rather swirled his tongue around the apex, wrapping one hand around the base of the erection to help him. Hearing Takao whimper with pleasure he then plunged the aroused flesh deep in his mouth, enjoying the way it fit right into it. He sucked contendedly a couple of times and then, without warning, begun to skillfully bob his head.

Takao gasped loudly, unable to think, unable to breathe normally. Hesitations fled under the sheer amount of lust, and he brought Kai's erection to his lips, kissing it tentatively. It tasted very speciffically, but he couldn't sort out how exhactly, all he knew was that he didn't mind the taste, even more, it enflamed him worse than an aphodisiac. He dimly heard the boy moan, the sound only adding simulation upon his pumped cock. He embraced the boy's hips then, plunging his erection as deep in his mouth as he could master. His hips started to firecely rock along into Kai's skillful mouth.

Kai tried to keep up a steady pumping rythm, but with the center of his need being eveloped in what seemed liquid heat, that soon revealed as practically impossible. Helplessly, he thrust against it, his dripping erection plunging needingly in, and he could only hope he wasn't hurting Takao. However, the boy's hips begun buckling up in his mouth too and he felt relieved, understaning it as a sign of aprooval. They rocked like that, fucking each other's mouths for a short while, each's moans turning the other even more on. Their rythm sped up franatically, and glistering with sweat, Kai knew, he couldn't hold up much longer. Still letting Takao fuck his mouth repetedly, he grabbed hold of the boy's left buttock and, spreading his ass opened, plung his index finger deep inside him, rubbing his prostate.

Takao screamed, blind with pleasure. Being ravished from both sudes was deffinetly too much. He buckled up deep into Kai's mouth, shooting his load forth with a strong efflux. He thought he felt Kai trust firecely once, twice more into his mouth before his seed burst forward and instincktively, still blnded from his own overload, Takao swallowed evey drop. Sweet numbness filled his every nerve and he thought he was touching heaven, then and there.

It took a while before he felt his every cell motorically kick to life again, seemingly one by one. He felt movement above and beneath him as the matress rebounced slightly the force of weight shifting, but he couldn't focus properly. Actually he couldn't even bring himself to care. But still, even in that blissful peace, he somehow felt incomplete, as if something, the most important part, the core of it all, was missing. Only when he felt warmth huddle against him he knew what it was. Reaching out blindly he took hold of it and scooped close, nuzling contendently onto it.

A soft kiss was planted on his nose and he opened his hazy eyes slowly, dark hazel-brown depths melting into foxy depths. Kai was leaning half atop of him, embracing him close, a satisfied smile curving his lips. Takao felt his cheeks burning, but he could slightly grasp the reson why did he want to be held close by the one and only boy that he most hated. _Had_ most hated. He smiled up in Kai's face letting his hand lovingly slide down the boy's face... For a moment, the boy's eyes reflected the same warm feeling and then reluctantly glided over the room, his boyishly firm features forming one of his usual smirks.

"You've done a good job," he suddenly cried over towards the door and in a flash three voujeristic boys stumbled over each other over the treshold, bumping the upto then subtly ajar door open. Takao could only glare as Prof. K, Rei and Max appologetically picked themselves up from the floor. They all appeared to be blushing, much more than Takao himself was, and neither could stand still. He knew it! He knew there was plot behind it all! But... the riddle remained why did they obey to Kai? It seemed his team-members had formed a subtle sub-team of their own – and he was now invited to join it too.

"Takao," he heard Kai's voice again and he forced his confused eyes to glare searchingly in his older team-mate's. Kai was still holding him comftably close as he spoke again, smirking. "On the battle ground _you're_ the leader, but behind the bedroom walls," he leaned closer, whispering sleekly, "I'm the King."

"It's not fair!" Max was wailing, hands clutched in fists as he glared at the 'king' kissing deeply his new conquest, "Where do _we_ come in?"

Prof. K deposited his glasses on the tabe nearby and then grinned up at the pouting blonde. "How's about right now?" He sugested, drawing a tube of lubrificant out of his pocket. Rei, on the other hand, was already walking across the room towards the couple, sheading crelessly his white tunic in his wake.

THE END

* * *

[1] – I'm shooting blindly here, mind you. If Takao's grandfather was with them in Russia, then... uh, ... play pretend he wasn't! Or something.

****

Gomamon: Cool, *arches eyesbrows sarcastically* you don't even have a mild idea of what you're writing.  
**Kitsu:** Hey! It's not my fault I got a sudden yaoi-flash inspiration!!  
**Gomamon:** You could have tamed it down forgetting it ever hit you for one! I don't even wanna know how that happens anyway -_-;  
**Kitsu:** *grumbling* I didn't want to. Kai is soooo Heero-like! ^_^ Hell, they're all so alike the G-boys!!  
**Gomamon:** Well, you just made the readers loose some precious moments of their life reading this bull. I think you should at least appologise.  
**Kitsu:** Aw, c'mon. It's far from perfect, true, but it can't be *that* bad. Or is it? *turns Big Puppy Eyes With Tears Sparcking In The Corners™ at the readers* Is it?  
**Gomamon:** *yawns, stretching on the floor* Oh, they'll review allright. With flames, that is.  
**Kitsu:** Shut up, rookie! I'm trying to be melodramatic here!! .;;


End file.
